villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Simoun
Simoun is the main character in Jose Rizal's two novels. As Crisostomo Ibarra (which is his real name), he is the main protagonist in Rizal's first novel, Noli Me Tangere. In the first novel, he was idealistic, believing that social reforms can bring the end to the social cancer plaguing the Spanish-ruled Philippines. In Rizal's second novel, he returns as a rich jewelry salesman, Simoun. He is known to be the influential in the Spanish colonial government in the Philippines and has links to the Captain-General. He seeks to ignite the sentiments of the Filipinos, so that a revolution may arise. Noli Me Tangere Simoun is known as Juan Crisostomo Ibarra y Magsalin in Rizal's first novel. At the start of the nove he just recently returned to the Philippines from Europe after 7 years. Crisostomo's Father, Don Rafael Ibarra was a rich hacendero. His father was viewed as heretic by the clergy, especially Father Damaso. Father Damaso have him imprisoned him for intervening in a fight between the tax collector and a child and sided with the later causing the death of the tax collecter, although he didn't intent to kill the tax collector. He died while in imprisonment due to sickness and was burried in a Catholic Church but was transfered to a Chinese cemetery by Father Damaso but it was raining so Don Rafael's corpse was disposed to a nearby lake. Father Damaso beleives that a "heretic" like Don Rafael deserved it. Despite of what the clergy did to his father, Crisostomo remained restraint. He is an idealistic believing that reforms are the key to the progress of the Philippines. Crisostomo decides to build a school as he believes that education is a priority. His friend Elias, warned him that someone will assasinate him at his school's inaguaration. He escapes death and the hired assasin was met his unfortunate death. Crisostomo Ibarra, hosted a luncheon after the inaguaration and Father Damaso came and disrespected the memory of his late father. Crisostomo attempted to stab him in rage and was excommunicated. His excommunication was nullified with the aid of the Governor-General and the Archbishop welcomed him to the church again. He was arrested for a crime he did not commit. Father Salvi manipulated and framed him for ruining his life so that he and his lover Maria Clara would not get married. Crisostomo Ibarra escaped prison with the help of his friend, Elias by boat. Ibarra was told to hide beneath the heaps of grass. They were spotted by civil guards and Elias faked Ibarra's death by jumping into the water and the civil guards fired shots on him. Maria Clara, believing that Crisostomo is dead, entered a nunnery. El Filibusterismo Crisostomo Ibarra returned as a rich jeweler under the name of Simoun. He abandoned his idealistic views after going through tragic events in the last novel. He believes that violent revolution is the only way to bring about end to the abuse of the Spaniards, especially the clergy. He intends to do this by influencing the Captain-General to make erroneous descisions that would lead to further suffering of the Filipinos. He believes that doing so would open their eyes of the truth and start a revolution. His other goal is to free Maria Clara from the convent. Maria Clara died while serving in the convent which drove Simoun to further pursue his plans His true identity was discovered by Basilio, a protagonist in the novel and a graduating student of medicine who has views similar to Simoun's former self. Simoun managed to sway him to his side after Basilio going through his own set of tradegies. At the eve of the wedding of Paulito Gomez and Juanito Palaez. Crisostomo asked Basilio to take him to his laboratory and revealed that he plans to give the newlyweds a kerosene lamp with explosives as a gift during them reception at the house of the late Captain Tiago. When the lamp explodes, it will kill all people within its proximitry including influential political and religous leaders. Simoun's plot was foiled by Isagani, who threw the lamp into the river. Basilio, after confronting his doubts, warned his friend Isagani about the plot. Simoun was revealed to be responsible and was searched by the civil guards. He was shot by a civil guard during his escape and seeked refuge at Father Florentino's house. He revealed his identity to the priest and asked him why did his plot failed even though he has good intention to free the Filipinos from opression and why God has forsaken him. Father Tolentino replied that his plan failed because he was driven by revenge and that God did not forsaken him. Before his death, Simoun accepted Father Florentino's explanation and has realized his wrongdoings. Category:Book Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:In love villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti-Villain